


All's Fair in Love and War

by pretendimanauthor



Series: requested on tumblr [10]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretendimanauthor/pseuds/pretendimanauthor
Summary: a romantic picnic quickly turns into a strawberry shortcake battle (requested on tumblr)warnings: food, cursing





	

“This... this is the best thing I’ve ever eaten,” Taemin sighs blissfully and takes another bite.

“It’s just strawberry shortcake,” Key smiles, unpacking the rest of the food from the picnic basket.

“Yeah, but like, it’s  _ so fucking good _ ,” Taemin insists, latching onto Key’s light shirt to drag him back onto the gingham blanket. Key plops down beside Taemin, giggling as the other feeds him a bite of the cake.

“Hmmm you’re right,” Key grins, “I’m a damn good baker.”

Once the little slice of cake is gone, they recline onto the blanket. The soft grass cushions them as they hold hands, staring up at the slowly drifting clouds, listening to the distant sounds of others in the park that afternoon.

“This is really nice,” Key hums. Taemin nods, looking over at Key’s relaxed form. He’s dressed uncharacteristically casual, in just jeans and a t-shirt, although he did insist on matching with Taemin. He’s a true sucker for couple fashion, particularly when they’re out on a more romantic date. One time, he even made Taemin buy the exact same  _ socks _ as Key for an elegant dinner date.

“You’re so cute,” Taemin giggles as he remembers the meticulously coordinated outfit, pecking his boyfriend’s cheek. Key rolls his eyes, but can’t hide his blush.

“So, I have a  _ question  _ for you...” Taemin looks up at Key, tracing patterns on his chest.

“What...” Key props himself on his elbows, and raises a perfectly manicured eyebrow.

“Did you bring anymore cake?”

“You’re the worst,” Key snorts, but cuts another slice for Taemin anyways.

“Good thing I’m cute, right?” Taemin dips a finger into the whipped cream, and presses a dollop onto Key’s nose.

“I’m gonna get you for that,” Key grins evilly, swipes an entire handful of whipped cream, and reaches for the other’s face. Taemin immediately rolls off the blanket, then sprints off into the green field.

“ _ You can’t catch me! _ ” he shouts.

“We’ll see about that!” Key yells back, grabs two fistfuls of strawberry shortcake, and runs after the other, entirely forgetting about their cute picnic and couple outfits, “This means  _ war! _ ”


End file.
